1. Field of the Invention
The present Invention relates to a multiple exposure camera, and more specifically, to a multiple exposure camera performing a plurality of times of exposures on the same film surface in one release operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional photographing, out-of-focus images become blurred. This is undesirable because the edge of the blurred image is enhanced, for example, in the case of a monotonous subject such as a light source. When the degree of blur is substantially uniform in the entire blurred image, a natural and beautiful blurred image is obtained. Means for obtaining such ideal pictures or improving the appearance of pictures include one that uses a so-called apodization effect in which the quantity of the light emanating from the subject and passing through a peripheral portion of the lens is made smaller than that of the light passing through the central portion. This has already been commercialized as a camera.
An arrangement has been disclosed for obtaining pictures where two subjects are in focus by setting a shutter speed, an aperture value, a focal length and in-focus lens driving for a first subject, setting a shutter speed, an aperture value, a focal length and in-focus lens driving for a second subject at a longer distance than the first subject, and performing multiple exposure as described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. H4-215633.
Moreover, the present applicant has disclosed an arrangement in which for a first subject and a second subject at different distances in the photographic image plane, an aperture value where at least one of the subjects is situated outside the depth of field and an aperture value where both are situated within the depth of field are decided and multiple exposure is performed at each of the aperture values as described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. H6-160933.
However, in the conventional product using the apodization effect, the aperture diameter of the diaphragm varies at a constant speed, so that it is impossible to arbitrarily set the apodization effect. Moreover, in the arrangement as described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. H4-215633, an object thereof is to obtain pictures in which subjects at different distances are in focus, which is different from the object of the present invention, i.e. to obtain natural and beautiful blurred images. Moreover, the arrangement as described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. H6-160933 merely provides pictures in which a single blurred image is superimposed outside an in-focus image.